uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
List of British Rail electric multiple unit classes
This page lists every electric-powered multiple unit allocated a TOPS classification or used on the mainline network since 1948 (i.e. British Railways and post-privatisation). British Rail operated a wide variety of electric multiple units for use on electrified lines. *'AC units' operate off 25 kV alternating current (AC) from overhead wires. Where clearances for the overhead wires on the Great Eastern Main Line and London, Tilbury and Southend railway routes were below standard, a reduced voltage of 6.25 kV AC was used. The Midland Railway units used 6.6 kV AC. Under the computer numbering, AC units (including mixed-voltage units that can also work off a DC supply) were given a class in the range 300-399. *'DC units' operate off 650-850 V direct current (DC) from a third rail on the Southern Region and North London, Merseyside and Tyneside networks. The Manchester-Bury Railway line used 1,200 V DC from a side-contact third rail. The Manchester South Junction & Altrincham and "Woodhead" and initially the Great Eastern Railway routes used 1,500 V DC from overhead wires. Under the computer numbering, DC units were given a class in the range 400-599. AC EMUs and dual-voltage EMUs First generation Class 303 unrefurbished unit no. 303 089 at Wemyss Bay railway station.]] Class 312 units nos. 312718 and 312721 at Kirby Cross railway station]] Second generation Class 313 no. 313060 at Kings Cross railway station]] Modern Generation no. 350101 at Watford Junction.]] These use electrical switching devices (thyristors and transistors) and have electronic power control. High Speed Trains Class 390 no. 390029 at Birmingham New Street]] DC EMUs Southern Region units The Southern Railway and its successor, the Southern Region of British Rail, used three letter codes to classify their DC EMU fleets, as shown after the TOPS class numbers. Pre-Nationalisation ]] Mark 1 and 2 Bodyshell Class 489 unit no. 489110 at London Victoria.]] Class 411 unit no. 1586 at London Victoria.]] Tube Stock branded Class 483 unit no.483001]] Modern EMUs Class 455 unit no. 455713 at Wimbledon railway station.]] Class 466 unit no. 466018 at Bromley North railway station.]] Other DC units The 500 series classes were reserved for DC (third/fourth rail) EMUs not from the Southern Region. This included the DC (third/fourth rail) lines in North London, Merseyside and Greater Manchester. The DC electric network around Tyneside had been de-electrified by the time TOPS was introduced, and the stock withdrawn or transferred to the Southern Region. Class 507 unit no. 507009 at Liverpool Central railway station.]] TOPS classes Pre-TOPS classes *Ex-LNER Units (Tyneside stock) *Ex-LNWR Units (North London stock) *Ex-LYR Units (Manchester-Bury stock) Battery electric multiple unit (BEMU) This was a one-off unit, withdrawn before the introduction of TOPS. *79998/79999 See also * British Rail locomotive and multiple unit numbering and classification * SR multiple unit numbering and classification * British Rail coach designations References External links * The Railway Centre * departmentals.com Category:British Rail Category:British Rail electric multiple units British Rail electric multiple unit classes simple:List of British Rail electric multiple unit classes